Mobile phones and other digital devices have become increasingly popular in recent years. These devices are used on a daily basis for a variety of different tasks. For instance, mobile devices allow users to check email, send and receive instant messages, check calendar items, take notes, set up reminders, browse the internet, play games or perform any number of different actions using specialized applications or “apps”. These applications allow mobile devices to communicate with other computer systems and perform a wide variety of network-connected tasks previously not possible with a mobile device.